For the Love of a Fairy
by CrimsonAngel247
Summary: Carina is a new mage at Fairy Tail and right off the bat she meets Gray Fullbuster and possibly, falls for him? Or will her past get in the way of her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

18 year old Carina swan was walking towards the big wizarding guild called Fairy tail. 'Here we go', she thought as she reached the big doors. 'This guild is said to be really good. I can only imagine how great the wizards are.' She opened the doors wide and looked inside. "Take that back you popsicle!" A pink haired wizard screamed, with his fist on fire as he charged at another male mage who had spiky black hair, and was half naked. There were tables and chairs everywhere, and most of the guild members were fighting each other. Those that weren't acted like nothing was going on. Carina stood there in shock.  
'This is the guild you sent me to master?' She thought, not noticing a chair flying straight at her. Next thing she knew she was on the ground and the half naked mage was on top of her. She blushed as she stared into his dark blue eyes.  
"You ok?" He asked, not realizing he was still on top of her. Carina just stared, speechless. "Miss?" She snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Uh, can you possibly get off of me?" She saw the mage blush and give a small nod, as he rolled off of her. "Gray!" The pink haired mage screamed, picking up a chair.  
"Knock it off Natsu!" the black haired mage snapped, forming a bow and arrow out of ice and shooting the chair. A girl dressed in armor came over and smacked the pink haired mage over the head, knocking him out cold. The black haired mage turned around and helped Carina to her feet. "Sorry about that," he said. "You new?" Carina nodded, picking up her duffle. She stared into his eyes again. 'He's kind of cute,' she thought, trying to hide her blush. "I was wondering if it would be alright for me to join," she said, shaking. "You can go over to Mirajane by the counter to get your emblem," he said pointing to a bar area. Carina nodded and walked over, ignoring the whistles that followed from a few of the men. "E-excuse me," she said when she reached the counter.  
"Oh hello," the lady behind the counter said cheerfully. "How may I help you?" "I was, uh, wondering if I could join?" Carina asked nervously. A short old man sitting on the counter looked at her. "Ah a new recruit! I am Master Makorav," he said. The silver haired maiden walked away to help someone. "I was told to give you this letter," she said handing him a neatly folded note. "My mentor said it should only be read by you." Master Makorav took the note and slowly read its contents. "So my old friend has passed on, I see," he folded the note again and put it in his pocket. "According to the note you are quite a skilled wizard at some very rare magic. Nature magic if I'm correct?" Carina blushed at the compliment and nodded. "Mira, if you wouldn't mind giving our new recruit here an emblem?" The silver haired mage smiled and nodded then reached under the counter, holding a stamp. "Where would you like you emblem?" She asked smiling. Carina thought for a moment and pointed to her waist. The silver haired maiden stamped the emblem on Carina. "I'm Mirajane. Welcome to the guild!" Carina smiled. "I'm Carina Swan, it's very nice to meet both of you," she said sweetly. After talking with Mirajane for a while, Carina walked around the guild. The dark haired mage saw her and casually walked over. "So you're a new member now?" He asked, taking his hand out of his pocket. He reached it out to her. "I'm Gray Fullbuster." "C-Carina Swan," she replied shaking his hand. They let go quickly, feeling a jolt of electricity glide down their spines and their hearts sped up. Gray blushed and looked away. "I uh I guess I'll see you around," he said starting to walk towards the doors. "B-bye," Carina stuttered. 'That was strange.' She began walking around the guild. For the rest of the day, she met everyone in the guild but still couldn't get the dark haired mage out of her head. 'C'mon Carina, stop thinking so much about him. You barely know him. But he was cute.' She blushed while thinking this. 'Dang it not again! You swore never to fall for someone again... Not after... Him...' 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Carina had joined Fairy Tail. Her and Gray had passed each other in the guild but hadn t spoken much. Her and Lucy Heartfillia had become fast friends; she felt she could trust her. Carina stood in front of the request board trying to find an easy solo job, having not formed or joined a team. She was reading one of the flyers when she felt a gentle hand tap her shoulder. She turned to find Lucy standing behind her smiling. Hey Luce, Carina said smiling.  
Find any good jobs? Carina shook her head. Well, me, Natsu and everyone else are going on a job in the mountains. Care to join us? It s a decently big reward so it s easy to split six ways. What do you say? I guess so, Carina replied a little surprised at the offer. Lucy s smile grew wider. Alright, let me introduce you to the rest of the team. She grabbed Carina s hand and lead her to their table. Sitting at the end of the table was Gray. Carina blushed when he looked over at her. The pink haired mage from earlier was lying on the table, snoring loudly. Guys this is Carina, she s going to join us on our mission. A 12 year old girl with long blue hair smiled sweetly. Hello, my name s Wendy Marvel, she said, then gestured to a white cat. And this is Carla. Hello, she said, giving a small nod. An adorable blue cat walked over. I m Happy. That sleepy head over there is, Natsu. The pink haired mage lifted his head when he heard his name. What was that? He said, stretching. Oh hey, you re the new girl right? Carina nodded. She s going to join us on our mission, Happy said excitedly. Natsu gave a quick wave of his hand.  
Name s Natsu, he said, not seeming like he was tired at all. I already told her that, Happy mumbled, which made Carina giggle. Lucy looked at Gray who was sitting there silent. And this is- We ve met, Gray cut her off, giving Carina a smirk and a quick wave. She waved back before sitting down between him and Lucy. The team sat down at the table and chatted for a while. Carina and Gray sat there silent as the other five talked. So, this is your first team mission correct? Y-yeah, Carina replied. You won t be bored with those guys, Gray replied, taking a sip of his drink and gesturing towards Natsu and Happy. They ll keep you on your toes. you use Ice make, right? And Natsu uses fire dragon slayer magic? Gray nodded in response. If you two are complete opposites and fight most of the time, then why did you join the same team? I hope you don t mind me asking. Not at all, he replied. He sat in silence as he tried to find a way to word his answer. Well, Erza and I teamed up with them a few years back to defeat the dark guild Eisenwald. Everyone said we worked well together. After the war we had against Phantom Lord, we just decided to stay together. That s the only way I can think of explaining it. I can see where you got confused though. Gray smirked and gave a small chuckle, Carina joining in. 'You know, he doesn t seem all too bad,' she thought, getting lost in his dark blue eyes. 'Maybe he s actually worth it? No, I can t. I refuse to get hurt again.' She looked away. Where is Erza? She asked so she could change the subject and clear her head. She s out on an S-class mission, Gray answered. She won t be joining us on this mission. You ll get to meet her when she gets back. Carina nodded. It s getting late, we better all head home and get some rest. The team agreed and headed out. Natsu agreed to escort Wendy and Lucy home, since it can be a little dangerous at night. Carina grabbed her bag and walked outside, but didn t get very far when a gentle cool hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to find Gray looking at her. Is he blushing? she thought as he looked away from her. It s dangerous to walk home by yourself at this hour, he said. I m going to walk you home, just to make sure you re ok. S-sure, she replied. They started walking down the street. She s kinda cute, especially at night, Gray thought, as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was a little disappointed when they reached her apartment building. Uh, thanks for walking me home, Carina said, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. No problem, Gray replied. They stood there silent for a few moments until Gray broke the silence. I guess I ll see you tomorrow? Carina nodded. Good night, she said, opening the front door. Night. Gray stood there until she was completely out of site. As he walked to his house, he couldn t shake her from his mind. What is this? He asked himself. You haven t been this way around a girl before. I bet it s nothing. He remembered how she looked under the moonlight and couldn t help but blush a little as he walked. 


	3. Chapter 3

The team were sitting in a rental car, on their way back down the mountain, having finished their job . Everyone, except Gray, who was driving, were sitting inside. Natsu was practically falling out the window, carsick. Natsu, you re going to fall, Lucy snapped, pulling him back inside. She laid him down on the seat, his head on her lap. Just relax we re almost there. She began stroking his hair and blushed a little as she watched him relax. Carina gave a small giggle. It s obvious she likes him, she thought as everyone in the car looked at her. What s so funny? Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.  
Oh nothing, Carina replied giving another small giggle. Before Lucy could say anything in response, they all felt something ram into the side of the car. All of them were tossed around the car, Lucy still holding tightly onto Natsu. Next thing they knew one of the doors was ripped open, revealing the attacker as a Vulcan. They hit a bump which caused the Vulcan and everyone but Carina to fall out the door. Carina looked out to see Gray trying to keep control of the car. Without being able to stop it, Carina climbed out and tackled him off his seat; snapping the SE plug as they began rolling down the hill. The car drove down a cliff side, crashing at the bottom. They both finally managed to stop rolling, Gray noticed he was on top again. Carina blushed. Why is it you re the one on top? She giggled. Gray shrugged before standing up. He reached his hand out and Carina gladly took it. Jeez, it s colder than I thought. Carina shivered, pulling her coat closer around her. Eh, it s just right for me. well, duh, Mr. Ice-mage, Carina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
I guessed we missed one of the Vulcans we were sent to get rid of, he sighed. We better go look for everyone else. Carina nodded and they began to walk along the snowy mountain terrain, as the snow beat down on them hard. Gray was used to these kinds of conditions, but knew Carina wasn't. After awhile, she started to slow down. Gray tried slow down enough for her. Why didn t you pack a heavier coat? he asked, both worried and a little annoyed. B-because, ice guy, this is the only coat I h-have, she retorted back. Gray shrugged it off and continued walking. After a few minutes of walking, he heard something fall behind him and turned to find Carina shivering in the snow. He ran over, taking off his coat. He helped her sit up and wrapped it around her. "B-but this is your c-coat." she said as he picked her up off the ground. "Don't worry about it. Unlike you I'm used to these conditions," he said, noticing a cave nearby. "I m mr. Ice-mage remember? You need it more than I do right now." 'Man, what I wouldnt give to have Natsu right now,' he thought to himself, quickening his pace and hoping she wouldn't freeze to death. 'Why did I ever agree on letting her come?' Once inside the cave, Gray sat her down on the cave floor. His worry grew as he saw her shiver so hard. He found a few sticks and tried to start a fire. After a few tries he finally got one started. He held her close to him and rubbed her arms, hoping it would help a little. "G-Gray?" Carina said in almost a whisper. "Yeah?" He replied, throwing another stick into the small fire. "Thank you," she said kissing his cheek before laying her head against his chest and falling asleep. He felt his heart skip a beat and his face completely flush. Did that just happen? He asked himself as he watched her peacefully resting against him. He smirked and relaxed against the cave wall, not wanting to move her. This is a little weird. Could I possibly LOVE this girl? Nah, it s probably something completely different. I barely know her, I can t possibly be in love with her, could I? He continued to argue with himself as he watched the snow fall outside the cave.

A few hours passed and the snow hadn t calmed down when Carina woke up, lying on her arms. She sat up and stretched, noticing Gray was nowhere to be seen. She blushed when she realized she was still wearing his coat. She examined it to see it was a little too big on her thin petite body, it sagged to the point it was down almost to her ankles and the sleeves were so long she had to roll them up just to see her hands. She jumped when she heard someone walking towards the cave entrance, then relaxed when she saw Gray walking in with firewood.  
"Glad to see you're awake," he said, putting the wood on the ground beside her. He attempted to start the fire back, letting an annoyed groan escape his lips. "Out of all the times he don't have a fire mage." Carina giggled.  
"It's alright Gray," she said, her grin not leaving her face. Gray gave a small smirk as his face flushed again. I can t imagine Ice make is much help with that. Gray shook his head and then his face looked proud when he finally got a fire started. Ha! That hot head ain t the only one who can start a fire, he said. Carina giggled but was quickly stopped at the sound of footsteps outside the cave. Gray stood. Finally you guys caught up, he said as Lucy and everyone came into view. Sorry, Lucy kept slowing up down, Happy said as he sat beside the fire. Shut up cat! Lucy exclaimed, causing Happy to hide behind Carina for protection. Anyway, you guys should warm up before we head back, Carina said, trying to calm Lucy down. So you two were in this cave the entire time we were out there? Natsu asked, a little annoyed. Gray nodded as he fed the fire. A little help, hothead? He asked, gesturing to the weak fire. Natsu rolled his eyes and blew fire on the smoking stick pile. Lucy looked at Carina and teasingly poked her arm when she noticed she had Gray s coat. Carina blushed and looked in the other direction. Gray saw this and cleared his throat. We better get going if we want to get back before dark, he said, putting out the fire with his ice. Everyone stood and Carina went to take off Gray s coat, but was stopped by Gray putting his hand on her shoulder. You re going to need it more than me out there. You can give it back when we get to Magnolia. Carina blushed and nodded. Says the guy who s standing in just his boxers, Lucy said, tossing Gray his t-shirt. Carina gave a small giggle as she saw a blush cover Gray s cheeks as he put on his shirt. After a while of walking the group found someone to give them a ride back to Magnolia. Gray sat next to Carina and stretched out his arms across the back of the seat. Carina s blush grew hotter when she realized his right arm was practically draped around her. Lucy noticed and gave her a smug look. Carina looked at the opposite direction of Gray, trying to hide her obviously red face. The ride back to the guild was quiet, mostly because everyone but Carina was asleep. Natsu was relaxing on Lucy s lap, only a little green from his motion sickness, Happy was curled into a ball on Lucy s chest, while she slept with a small smile on her face. Carina allowed Wendy to rest her head on her lap, she was cute when she was both awake and asleep. She looked over at Gray to see he was slouching with his arms crossed and his head bounced as the carriage moved on. He s kinda cute too, she thought. The carriage came to a stop and everyone began to wake up. The drivers son came around and pulled back the cloth at the end. Finally we re back! Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the carriage. Gray and everyone else hopped out. Carina was about to step down when the carriage drivers son reached out his hand to help her out. She reluctantly took it and stepped down.  
Thanks, she said quietly, giving a polite smile. No problem, cutie, he replied with a wink. Maybe you and I can hang out sometime. Before she could reply, she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder. She looked up and blushed harder when she saw it was Gray. Thanks for the ride, he said tossing the boy a jewel. He turned and guided Carina towards the rest of the gang, then took his arm off. Neither Carina or Gray said a word the whole walk back to the guild. Carina couldn t calm her heart rate nor keep the blush from growing on her face. That was strange, she thought, looking at the ground. For a second it seemed like he was... Jealous? No, that can t be the case, he just didn t want me to be left behind. Yeah that s it. Gray bit his cheek as he thought of someone stealing her away from him. Jeez, what s wrong with me, he thought, glancing at her. When I heard that guy flirting with her, I don t know, I just felt like punching something. I really hope I didn t give her the wrong idea. Maybe, I do like her? I m not used to this and don t know what to do. He gave a sigh of relief when they finally reached the guild. At least he d be able to think things through clearer when she isn t there to distract him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy, Natsu and Gray sat at a table together sipping their drinks, Happy munched on a fish, when Carina walked inside and started talking to Marajane. Gray looked over and stared until Carina would look his way, then went right back. It had been a week since they got back from their last mission and they hadn't spoken since. Lucy noticed this and kicked his leg playfully. "You like her," she teased giving a small wink. "No I don't," He replied, his face flushing, "don't be ridiculous Lucy. She's not my type."  
"Uh huh, right. Then how do you explain the constant staring and zoning out when she's around?" Natsu said, crossing his arms and leaned on the table. "You should ask her out." "I can't do that," Gray replied taking another sip of his drink to avoid saying anything more. 'They have no idea what happened in that cave, they don't know that's where I realized. I do like her but I can't possibly ask her out. She prob doesn't like me that way, and I bet that kiss was only a sign of thanks, nothing more.'  
"C'mon Gray," Lucy chimed, "don't tell me you haven't asked a girl out before." Gray looked down.  
"I haven't had a chance to ever ask someone out," he replied, about to take another sip but realized his cup was empty. Ok, come on, Lucy said, grabbing his wrist. What are y- You obviously need some practice, she cut him off, dragging him out of the guild.

2 hours later No, you re doing it wrong! Lucy snapped. Try again. Just like I showed you. Lucy was repeatedly dropping her handkerchief on the ground. I don t see what this has to do with asking a girl out, he grumbled bending over to retrieve the hankie, bumping his head against Lucy s boobs. WATCH IT! She exclaimed, slapping him across the face. You don t want to accidentally do that to Carina! It s not like HER boobs are as big as yours! Gray retorted, rubbing where she had slapped him. So you HAVE looked, she stated raising an eyebrow, causing Gray s face to completely flush.  
Maybe... Pervert. Hey! It s not- He was cut off by Erza walking over. What s going on here? She asked, noticing Lucy s handkerchief on the ground. Hi Erza, I m trying to help Gray ask a girl out, Lucy explained. We re practicing in case she drops her napkin, but someone isn t getting it. This earned a glare from Gray. I see. Let me try, Erza replied. She picked up the hankie and dropped it again. Ok now what do you do? Gray took a step forward and bent down to pick up the hankie, stopping when he almost hit Erza s chest. He sighed when he just barely missed, knowing he d be dead if he had hit her there. He was about to grab the hankie when he felt Erza punch him; sending him flying across the back road that were on. What was that for?! He demanded, feeling his swelling lip. You hesitated, Erza replied, crossing her arms and looking at Lucy. Is he trying to ask out the new girl? Gray groaned. Does EVERYONE know?! He asked himself as he stood up.

The next day, Gray had a bruise on his left cheekbone from when Lucy had hit him and his bottom lip was swollen on one side due to Erza punching him. He sighed when he walked into the guild and met Natsu and the gang at their regular table. What happened? Wendy asked, noticing Gray s wounds .  
Long story, he sighed, sitting down next to her. Can you touch me up a little? Wendy nodded and performed a small healing spell, making his face look as good as new. He gave a smile in thanks, not able to say much since Carina had just walked into the door. They watched as she took a seat at the bar to talk to Mira for a bit. "Now's your chance lover boy," Natsu laughed, punching him playfully in the arm. Just walk over and start a conversation to get things started, Lucy said giving him a thumbs up. "Aye!" Happy chimed, taking a seat next to Carla. Gray sighed, realizing he can't argue with them anymore or they'd shove him over there anyway. "Fine, but only a quick one," he said as he stood up and walked towards the counter. 'How bad can it be? I mean, it's just asking about a simple date, right?' He thought, taking a seat beside Carina. Well, here I go. "Marajane, can I get a beer?" He asked, his heart pounded in his chest as he glanced over at Carina. "H-hey, uh, what's up?" He saw Carina jump a little and drop her napkin. Really? He picked it up and handing it to her.  
"Uh, nothing I guess," she replied, realizing he was handing her napkin back to her. Oh, thank you. Gray noticed she was blushing. "So, uh, have you found any good jobs on the board?" He asked, kicking himself for asking something so stupid. 'C'mon dummy, make better conversation than that!'  
She shook her head. "N-no, there aren't any good solo missions," she said, as they made eye contact then quickly looked away. His eyes are a gorgeous blue! Ugh, get a hold of yourself and look back over,' Carina thought to herself blushing hard. They looked back at each other, both their faces beat red. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me sometime," Gray said, his heart was beating so loud he could have sworn the whole guild was listening to it. "Uh," she said, blushing harder.  
Gray looked back at the counter as Mirajane gave him his drink. "It's fine if you don't want to, I can't see why you would." He stood up. "Wait," Carina said grabbing his wrist. Both their hearts skipped a beat when they touched. "I'd love to go out with you."  
"Oh, uh, are you busy this afternoon?" Gray asked, putting his hand in his pocket as she let go. "No, I'm free."  
"Alright, I'll pick you up at around 4?" Carina smiled and wrote down her address on a napkin and handing it to him. "See you at 4." Gray gave a swift nod before grabbing his drink and walking back. Yes! He cheered in his head, trying really hard to keep his cool. He noticed Carina walk out of the guild as soon as he sat down. Guess she has to go get ready. Not like she needs it. He smirked and sipped his beer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gray put one of his nicer looking t-shirts and black jeans. He picked up Carina's address before walking out the door. 'So, she's in apartment 2D?' he thought as he reached her building. His heart raced as he went inside and made his way up the stairs. After a few minutes of searching he finally found 2D. 'Here we go. Don't be stupid you hear me!' He knocked on the door. "It's open!" He heard Carina shout on the other side. He opened the door and walked inside. Her apartment was a small 1 bedroom and one bath with a kitchen area in the corner and a couch. It looked like she had spent hours cleaning. Gray's face completely flushed when Carina walked out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and still had a curler in her hair. "Oh, hi! She said cheerfully. She blushed when she remembered her appearance. I'll be done soon, just give me another minute or two. You can go ahead and have a seat on the couch." Gray gave a small nod and sat down. Carina's smile never left her face as she rushed back into the bathroom. 'Crap it all Carina! Why did you have to walk outside of the bathroom like that?! Great, now he probably thinks I'm completely stupid,' she thought as she took the curler out of her hair and started on her make-up. After she finished she double checked her appearance in the mirror before walking out. "Ready," she said, noticing she was shaking and tried to calm herself down. Gray looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. She wore a green sundress with blue and purple frills on the edges of the skirt and at the rim of the top and pink ballet flats.  
"Y-you look great," Gray said standing up. Carina gave a small giggle and blushed stood there staring at each other for a few moments. "Shall we go?" She asked breaking the silence. Gray nodded and opened the door for her. She grabbed a light purple perusal and walked out. Once outside they started walking down the street. 'Should I take her hand or possibly give her my arm? I've never done this before! What do I do?!' Gray thought as Carina put up her perusal and placed it over her shoulder. 'Ok, offer her your arm. Go on do it you idiot!' Without a word Gray offered his arm to her. His face flushed when she took it. "So, uh, since you're newer to town, is there anything you'd like to do specifically?" He asked. Carina thought for a moment then shook her head. "I still don't know much about this town to actually think of that," she answered, sounding a bit pathetic. "I'll go wherever you want to go I guess." Gray stood there pondering what they should do then he thought of the perfect plan. "I know what we can do, c'mon," he said, walking down the street towards the shops. First they went and bought a small basket and some dishes. Then bought some food. "Are we going on a picnic?" Carina asked excitedly. Gray smiled.  
"I know the perfect spot," he said. They walked toward the shore. They sat in the warm sand and talked while they ate. 'I haven't laughed like this in ages. It feels good,' Gray thought as we looked at Carina laughing beside him. 'She's so cute when she laughs. This is strange for me. I've never felt this way about anyone before.' They watched the sunset then laid on the blanket and looked up at the stars. "This is nice," Carina said smiling. "This turned out much better than what I originally thought."  
"What, do you think I'm a bad date planner?" Gray teased. "No," she giggled, "I was afraid I'd screw something up, by either completely humiliating myself or say something stupid. I've never been on a date before."  
"Really? You seem like someone the guys would knock down your door for," Gray said sitting up on his elbows. Carina shrugged. "Well, there were a few guys who asked me out," she said, "but I always turned them down. What about you?"  
"This is my first time too," he shrugged. "Tell you the truth, I only did this cause Lucy forced me to. I prob wouldn't ha-" Carina quickly sat up. "You mean to tell me someone forced you to ask me on a date?! Well, sort of. But you see- "To think I thought you actually cared," she stood. You re just like him! "Carina wait I-" Gray said, getting to his feet. "Just forget it!" She shouted as she ran off, crying. 'Great, now you did it this time dummy!' Gray kicked himself as he ran after her. Being a faster runner, he quickly caught her wrist. Let me go! She squirmed. She froze when Gray pulled her against him, her hands against his chest. I didn t mean it as a bad thing, he explained, placing his chin on her head. Yes, Lucy forced me to ask you out. But if she hadn t I probably never would have. Carina lifted her head as he looked away, feeling his face growing hot. Truth is, I do care about you, alot. I m just new to this so I m not completely sure what to do or how to express myself to you. I m really sorry for hurting you. Good job, you overreacted about it, Carina thought, as she processed everything he said. Not all men are the same. There s no way Gray could ever turn into Him. I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted about it. I should have listened to what you had to say. Truth is, I ve been hurt a lot, so I m a little on edge about things like this, she sighed. She blushed when she noticed her hands were against Gray s skin. Uh, Gray? When did you take your shirt off? Gray quickly pulled back and his face completely flushed. Oops, he mumbled. Looking frantically for his shirt. He found it sitting on the wet sand with waves running over it. He walked over and picked it up. I guess this in no use to me right now. Sorry if that ruined the moment. Carina smiled. It s fine, really, she giggled. We should start cleaning up. It s getting late. Gray nodded and walked over to the blanket. After getting everything packed, they started walking back to town. Gray looked down to see Carina s hand was free. He reached down and look it in his; intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled as he felt her give it a squeeze. So, uh, would you want to go on another date sometime? He asked. Sure, Carina replied, smiling and hugging his arm. I wonder who she meant by Him , Gray thought as they walked under the full moon. I won t ask her now though, I need to make sure she trusts me enough. When they reach Carina s apartment they were both a little reluctant to let go of each others hands. I guess I ll see you tomorrow? Carina said giving a sweet smile. Yeah, see you then, Gray replied, slowly letting go of her hand. He gave a small sigh as he turned around and quickly kissed her cheek before walking away. Carina stood paralyzed as she slowly placed her hand on the spot he kissed her. After closing the door and making sure he was gone she gave a girly squeal before getting ready for bed. 


End file.
